Franceska Mila Rose/Original Timeline
History Hueco Mundo Meeting Ben Mila Rose first meets Ben and Apacci Emilou when Tia Harribel brings the duo back to their hideout. Like Apacci, Mila Rose was initially hostile towards Ben, but she gradually warmed up to him, especially after he created the Oasis. After Ben rescued the group from a Hammerhead Arrancar, he faded back to the present, having been transported to Hueco Mundo as Clockwork, promising to see them all again. They sealed up the Oasis and prepared to wait patiently for Ben's return Brainwashed by Aizen Unfortunately, the group was approached by Sosuke Aizen, who incorrectly believed that Harribel had defeated the Hammerhead and asked them to join him. They refused and attacked, but Aizen simply used his Shikai, ''Kyoka Suigetsu, to hypnotize them into thinking he had rescued them from the Hammerhead Arrancar and made them his servants. Las Noches "Reunion" with Ben Like her mistress and fellow Fraccion, Mila Rose did not remember Ben when he finally did return, though he did not remember either since, in his mind, they had yet to meet. Nevertheless, after Ben became one of Harribel's Fraccion as per his request, she gradually warmed up to him, especially after he saved her and the others from Nnoitra Jiruga on two occasions and from Luppi Antenor. Invasion of Las Noches Revelation After Ben learned the truth and betrayed Aizen, Mila Rose, along with her mistress, fellow Fraccion, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck sided with him. On Ben's request, Mila Rose retrieved a badly injured Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda and took them to Las Noches for medical attention under the false pretense that they would face interrogation upon recovery. It was also during this time that she, along with her fellow Fraccion, mistress, and Nelliel confessed that they had fallen in love with Ben, much to his surprise. Later, she attacked Yammy Llargo until Ben turned into Way Big. Battle with Yammy Fake Karakura Town Battle with Baraggan's Fraccion After arriving at Fake Karakura Town, Mila Rose quickly released her Resurreccion, embarrassing Ben due to its rather seductive appearance. She got into an argument with Apacci about seducing Ben, but Sung-Sun pointed out that Harribel would be a better match for Ben, something that they reluctantly agreed on. The trio then activated their ability, Quimera Parca, and summoned a massive creature called Ayon to battle against Baraggan's Fraccion. However, the behemoth would not listen to any of them because, according to Charlotte Cuuhlhorne (who had also joined Ben), Ayon had inherited the trio's habit of never listening to one another; luckily, it also shared their affection for Ben, thus allowing him to control the beast. Mila Rose, along with most of the other lower echelon Arrancar, wisely stood by the sidelines during most of the battle, knowing that they would only get in the way if they tried to help. After Ben defeated Aizen, Ayon was returned, thus restoring their lost arms. Aftermath Bellwood Move to Bellwood Like her fellow Fraccion and the other Arrancars, Mila Rose slowly adapted well in the Human World while in her gigai. During her spare time, she would do all kinds of physical exercises; such as going to the gym, deciding to stay in shape since she had to be in her gigai. Beach Party Along with several others, Mila Rose went to a beach to celebrate Aizen's defeat. She dressed in a rather alluring bikini, much to Ben's embarrassment. It was during this time that she, along with her fellow Fraccion (now calling themselves the Tres Bestias), learned of Ben's indecision and Harribel's willingness to "share" him. With that in mind, they agreed on it and decided to get romantically involved with him. High School Student Mila Rose enrolled in Ben's high school, along with the other Tres Bestias, while Harribel became a teacher. Mila Rose quickly attracted a "fan club" of sorts due to her beauty, which she either ignord or reacted violently towsrds if they ever tried to hit on her. Like her compatriots, Mila Rose did not want to share Ben with Nelliel, and tried to get him to favor Harribel more. For Ben's date with Sung-Sun, they all went to a dance party at a local mall, where the latter allowed Ben to dance with Mila Rose and Apacci, much to their surprise. After the dance, the group was attacked by Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, who wrongly blamed Ben for Aizen's death and wantd revenge (Loly more than Menoly). Due to being in her gigai, Mila Rose found it difficult to fight Menoly, but was able to hold her own long enough by teaming up with the other Tres Bestias until Ben used Toepick to scare the duo off. Mila Rose mused over the scenario of what would happen if Ben had used Toepick on Aizen, which she found humorous. Mission to Atrox After winning a game of rock-paper-scissors against Apacci, Mila Rose took her turn with Ben. The two ventured into space, but before they could reach their destination, Ben's grandfather called and reported a crisis on the planet Atros. Though annoyed, they accepted the mission. It was during this time that Mila Rose showed a more flirtatious side. After being briefed on the crisis, the duo went in search for the mysterious hunter that had been terrorizing the inhabitants. They eventually encountered it, but due to its strange weaponry, it escaped. They then set up camp near a waterfall, where Mila Rose enticed Ben into bathing with her. They shared their first kiss, and Ben displayed a surprising amount of boldness by grabbing Mila Rose's rear and giving her a love bite, which she returned as a way of "marking" him. The next morning, they continue their search, and Mila Rose eventually leavues her gigai and pursues the Yautja in her Hollow form. She initially has the advantage since the Yautja is not spiritually aware, but it manages to turn the tides after figuring out that she is a Hollow (having heard of them from other members of its race) and adjusting its equipment to detect her. It poisons her, but before she can succumb to it, Ben manages to acquire the Yautja's DNA and transforms into Predator, giving him the tools he needs to administer an antidote. Predator kills the Yautja, and the fallen hunter's brethren arrive to collect their comrade and give Ben a sword as a mark of respect before departing. On the way home, Ben decides to give the sword to Mila Rose for helping him, and she accepts it. That night, she checks up on Ben to see if he's okay, and he admits that he's still bothered by the events of Atrox. Mila Rose once again gave Ben a soothing hug, and assured him that her and the others (intentionally excluding Nelliel) were there for him. She then offers to sleep with him for the night, to which the young hero accepts, and the two fall asleep in each other's arms. Ultimate Heroes United Trivia *Mila Rose is the first Arrancar, and the first Bleach character overall, to battle an alien, not counting any of Ben's forms. **The Circus Freaks, which Nelliel fought, were Earthlings, so they don't count. *Mila Rose's more flirtatious side is revealed in The Lion Sleeps Tonight...On Top of Me! Part I and Part II. *She is the third of the 'harem' to sleep in Ben's bed. Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Heroes